At Last
by Graceling Katsa
Summary: Naraku has been defeated at last. Kagome is deciding whether or not she she should go back to her own time. Will she go or will Inuyasha finally confess his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Healer of Souls: I need a disclaimer….

Inuyasha: Don't look at me!

Healer of Souls: I promise that something good will happen between you and Kagome, eventually! And you'll get a bowl of ramen as well!

Inuyasha: Fine, Healer of Souls does not own me or anyone else from Inuyasha….

Healer of Souls: Thank-you! Smiles sweetly. By the way, italicized means that they are thinking!

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBERAKLINEBREAKLINE

Chapter 1

Inuyasha raised his head to the stars. The battle had been long and hard but Naraku had been defeated three days ago. Kagome had almost died because he had gotten careless. '_Never again will I let Kagome come that close to death. If that scrawny wolf hadn't been there... Kagome would be dead..._' Inuyasha lowered his head in shame. '_Never again...'_

Kagome watched the _hanyou_ from the campfire. She could tell that he was upset about their battle against Naraku. '_He blames himself for so much, yet he has done nothing wrong._' she thought. Kagome was tempted to go over and see him but the look that Sango gave her told her that she should wait until everyone else had gone to bed.

A few hours later, Kagome arose from her sleeping bag. '_Good, everyone is _finally_ asleep!_' She got up and walked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced over to where he heard a twig crack. It was Kagome. '_What does she want at such a late hour?_' he thought as she sat down beside him.

"It's okay Inuyasha," Kagome said. She turned to look at him. His face didn't change.

"Huh, what're you talking about?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, arching an eyebrow.

"You're worrying about what happened at Naraku's castle. I've told you time and time again that you have got to stop worrying about me. Koga was there and even you knew that he would protect me if you were to die." Kagome repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. '_I'm really glad that you didn't die, though. Otherwise Koga would have been on me in an instant._' Kagome shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha had noticed her body tremor, his voice showing a little more worry than usual. '_Damn it! Why does my body always act this way around Kagome?_'

Kagome just shook her head, smiling. She has noticed the worry in his voice. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about something." Kagome looked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha returned her gaze. He felt his cheeks start to redden and he turned away. His conscience decided to butt in. '_**Don't you think this would be a good time to tell Kagome how you really feel about her?**_' Inuyasha mentally slapped his conscience. '_Shut up,_' was all that he could say in response.

-

Miroku and Sango had woken up long ago. They were watching Kagome and Inuyasha with much curiosity.

"Do you think he'll say anything?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Knowing that guy, he'd rather go to hell then tell Kagome how he feels," Sango replied.

"You're right," Miroku sighed, "Let's go back to bed and leave those two alone. Nothing is going to happen tonight.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE


	2. Chapter 2

The Fiery Temptress: Disclaimer!

Inuyasha: No…

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Aahhh! Okay she does not own me or anyone else from my show…

The Fiery Temptress: Thank-you! Now, on with the story… (BTW, sorry it took so long for the second chapter. Hope you like it!)

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke with a start. She had felt an ominous presence nearby. '_I wonder who that could be…_' she thought a little nervously. In an almost inaudible whisper, she called "Inuyasha…"

She arose and observed her friends. '_They look so peaceful. I shouldn't wake them. I'd better go see what it is before it awakens them._' At this she slipped out of the campsite and disappeared into the forest.

-

Inuyasha slipped out of his deep sleep. Something had disturbed him. '_Probably just the wind…_' He was just about to go back to sleep when his eyes shot open again. Kagome was missing. "Kagome!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The wind was his only response. He scrambled around the camp waking everyone up.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him casually as he stretched to awaken his stiff muscles.

"Yeah," Sango said as she arose. Her face went red as she turned and slapped Miroku.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked with a giant red handprint on his left cheek.

"If you try that again," Sango said angrily, "it'll be the last thing that you ever do."

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF?!?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's your problem?" Shippo asked as he looked around. It was then that he understood.

Miroku and Sango will still clueless. But when Shippo explained it to them, they went into a mad frenzy and yelled in unison. "Where's Kagome? What did you do now Inuyasha?"

"_I_ didn't do anything. I woke up and she was gone. There was nothing I could do…" His voice became inaudible.

"Why didn't you try to find her scent?" Shippo said matter-of-factly like.

Inuyasha glared at him. He had thought hadn't thought of it. He put his nose to work and began to sniff around. He started at Kagome's sleeping bag. '_**Kagome has such a nice scent**_' his conscience thought. '_Shut up,_' he thought but he knew it was right.

He found her scent. It lead away from the campsite. '_Shit,_' he thought, '_where could she have gone? She knows that this is an area where Naraku's minions hang out! I have to find her!_'

Inuyasha took off at an incredible speed. He felt that Kagome was in deep trouble and in truth she was.

-

Kagome awoke in utter blackness. Her first thought was that she was back in her own time in bed. But that changed when she realized that her hands and legs were bound. She tried to scream but none came. '_Great, I'm gagged as well. Could this get any worse?_' She wished that she could take that thought back. Hakudoushi walked into the room followed by Kagura.

"Well well, I see the miko has awoken. Kagura, take off her gag." said Hakudoushi

Kagura murmured something inaudible and advanced towards Kagome. '_Don't you dare touch me you bitch!!_' Kagome thought menacingly. '_When I get out of here, I will kill you!!_'

As soon as the gag came off of Kagome's mouth, the swear words starting pouring out. "You bitch! You and Hakudoushi are fucking assholes! When Inuyasha comes I hope he kills you all!" She ran out of breath and calmed down.

"You ungrateful little wench! I could have killed you back then but where would be the fun in that. I am using you as bait to kill Inuyasha." Hakudoushi said menacingly. Kagome's eyes widened. "Ah, now the miko gets it. She will be the cause of the one she loves."

"Who says I love him," Kagome said, trying to break free of her bonds. It hurt her to lie, but what could she do?

"That's not what I remember," Kagura said from the corner. "When we captured you due to your jealousy of Kikyo, you confessed that you _loved_ Inuyasha. What can you say to that?"

Kagome started to cry. They had backed her into a corner (she had much trouble getting there though) so the only thing she could say was "Fine, you are right, I love Inuyasha. But I won't let him die just so he can save me. If you try anything, I will bite my tongue and drown in my own blood. Then you guys will be in deep shit."

"Put her gag back on Kagura. If all she can do is talk, we had better shut her up." Hakudoushi said, then left. Kagura put the gag on Kagome and threw her into a far corner. She slammed the door and locked it. Kagome was alone once more.

-

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

T.F.T.: So, what did you think of the second chappy? I know the first one and this one are really short but please forgive me! Too much school work! Sorry it took so long to get it on! Please comment! More chappies soon to come!


End file.
